


Baubles

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday-themed illustration featuring Gamzee, Tavros, Karkat, John, Jake, and Dirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panther (PantherTheRogue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Yo this was a lot of fun to work on. I hope you like it.


End file.
